


Fools (If They Think It's Over) - A Zarry Collection

by allthewayto_thevery_end



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn - Fandom
Genre: (just the normal amount having zayn as a character), (will add more tags as we go), (will clarify any new tags on the notes), Airplanes, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Eating Disorders, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayto_thevery_end/pseuds/allthewayto_thevery_end
Summary: On one random day that might have been like any other Zayn was resting, as he did often at that point, in his hotel room in some American city, when he heard a knock on his door and he knew it was Harry, because it was still always Harry.Aka a bunch of Zarry stories.





	1. My eyes are wide open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opened his eyes and Harry was sitting next to him, looking at him with his big green eyes...
> 
> Aka a bunch of Zarry stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (going to be) a collection of Zarry stories ALL canon-ish.
> 
> BIG thanks to my best friend Minerva for reading this even if she doesn't really likes One Direction.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I think this should go without saying, but this all comes from my imagination therefore I know nothing, and nothing is really real, if something turns out to be real one day then... I don't know... call me Cassandra).
> 
> This are all independent stories but will form a collection that expects not to contradict itself.

 

_If you don't feel foolish_  
_the first time you try something new,_  
_you probably aren't doing it right._  
_\- Kara Timmins._

 

"Mate... I swear, when the plane takes off it flips on the air, but it's just a minute... You don't have to worry about it… Right Liam?" Louis looked at Liam for support while Zayn's face turned white, he had been nervous all day thinking about the plane and Louis really wasn't helping.

Liam looked a bit dubious but said "is more like a loop de loop on the air, not so much a flip".

"It's gonna be great!" Louis said patting Zayn on the back.

Zayn tried to sit somewhere else, he eyed at Harry but he had already put his stuff across the hall, next to Niall who was sitting by the window, so he ended up between Liam and Louis... At least he wasn't by the window because just the thought of looking outside made him sick. As soon as he sat he fastened his seat belt and waited... Waited for a long time while everyone else got into the plane and while the plane was ready to go. When it started to take off Zayn closed his eyes and grabbed the arms of his seat until his knuckles turned white. If he wouldn't have been so out of it, he would have listened Louis' giggles and would have seen Liam rolling his eyes and trying to comfort him (trying because Louis didn't let him).

When the plane took off he felt like if he had any food in his stomach he would've just let it all out right there, which made him glad about ignoring his mum when she advised him to eat something before the flight, but then came that weird sensation of falling and losing breath and feeling the pressure on his ears and not being able to hear anything anyway.

Zayn kept the firm hold he had of the arm rests of his seat and his eyes closed until he felt a hand on his arm and a voice very close to his ear "what are you doing?"

He opened his eyes and Harry was sitting next to him, looking at him with his big green eyes, where Liam was just a minute ago (was it just a minute?)

"Mmh... Ohh" he wasn't sure what to answer, but he said "I'm waiting", Louis at the other side of him laughed, but didn't look at them and kept his eyes on the comic book he was reading.

"Waiting for what?" Harry asked now, Zayn still was holding the arm rests even if now he could feel his hands starting to hurt and Harry's hand still resting on his arm.

"I don't know" Zayn answered feeling extremely self-conscious now.

Harry looked at him again, his face very close to Zayn's and said "the plane has like 20 minutes on the air... You can relax now… The worst part is always taking off".

"Relax" Zayn repeated, more to himself than to Harry.

"Yes", Harry smiled, but Zayn still didn't move, so Harry took his hand out of the arm rest and hold it between his warm hands and then moved it to make his blood start flowing again "you see? Like this, everything is going to be fine".

Just then Louis finally spoke again "yeah mate, snap out of it, nothing s'gonna happen, Liam has been standing up for like 10 minutes, and can you see that light? it means you can unbelt", with Louis saying that everything clicked on Zayn's brain, it had been a joke, the plane wasn't supposed to flip or do a loop de loop on the air or anything like that, he looked at Louis and finally lifted his hand to make a fist and hit him "you are such a twat" he said hitting him twice lightly because he couldn't feel his right hand properly yet, which only made Louis laugh apologetically.

Liam walked back and Zayn looked at him angrily, realising also at that point that Harry was still holding his left hand and that was looking confused from Zayn to Louis to Liam. Zayn looked down to his hand being hold, which apparently made Harry also realise that he was still holding his hand not even moving it anymore because he let it go and stood up to let Liam have his place and comeback to Niall who was eating some peanuts.

When the plane landed and they got off, Zayn felt his legs a bit numb because he wouldn't even hear about taking off his seatbelt and standing up before they were safe and sound on the ground.

"I might have lied to you" he heard Harry saying catching up to him.

"What?"

"I lied to you, I said that taking off was the worst part, but landing isn't too cool either" Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah? I didn't really notice the landing, though".

"No?" Harry smiled showing his dimples "that's all good then".

"It is" Zayn answered.

He really hadn't felt the landing. He was angry at Liam and Louis, so he put on his headphones and ignored them for the rest of the trip, which wasn't long anyway and when he noticed again the plane was already on the floor... Besides he could still feel Harry's hands holding his hand which was weirdly comforting even if Harry was sitting across the hall with Niall and not right there with him...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (sort of) the first fanfic I write in literally years, so I'm sorry if it's a bit of a mess.
> 
> I know Niall just appears on the background eating, but I couldn’t have them all on stage, it won’t be like this always, I love Niall and he is more than the one who eats.
> 
> English is not my first language, if you read something that didn't make a lot of sense please tell me! (Also, this is my first ever fic in English).


	2. Waiting for the summer rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one random day that might have been like any other Zayn was resting, as he did often at that point, in his hotel room in some American city, when he heard a knock on his door and he knew it was Harry, because it was still always Harry.
> 
> Aka a bunch of Zarry stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the tags, I tagged "eating disorders" cause they are mentioned on this one and it's also something that is part of Zayn and it comes with writing him canonically (same with his anxiety).
> 
> Once again thanks to my best friend Minerva for reading this even if she doesn't does One Direction (loviu forevah).
> 
> (Disclaimer: Again, don't know, don't own... Just imagination)
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos they are very appreciated.

_“You may not remember the time you let me go first._  
_Or the time you dropped back to tell me it wasn't that far to go._  
_Or the time you waited at the crossroads for me to catch up._  
_You may not remember any of those, but I do and this is what I have to say to you:_  
_Today, no matter what it takes,_  
_we ride home together”._

_-Brian Andreas._

Harry and Zayn never had any problems communicating, they knew what the other wanted even without words, but words were also always around... They could spend hours and hours just talking about everything and nothing. They talked about girls (until they stopped), they talked about the other boys, they talked about family and their lives back home, they talked about movies and comics and books, but what they talked about more was music.

Zayn and Harry didn't have similar taste, it could be said that they were opposites, but after years of knowing and respecting each other differences they started being similar. Harry would hear a song and think "Zayn would love this" (and automatically love it just because of that) and Zayn would see the most (according to him) absurd film and think "I have to show this to Harry".

Harry and Zayn knew each other so well that they stopped talking, they barely needed words between them because they knew what the other was thinking... Or so they thought.

Zayn understood first that him and Harry were drifting apart when he stopped eating and Harry never noticed. Not that there was something to notice because Zayn did it in a way no one would realise it (hell, he himself didn't even realise it). It wasn't at all about being thinner, it was about having something that depended entirely on him, eating or not eating was his choice; everything else was always chaotic: the tour and the hotels and the studio and the press and the paps and the parties and the clubs and the girls and the friends and the concerts and the award shows and the interviews... It was all a blur on Zayn's mind.

Harry always knew something was wrong, but he didn't understand it until much later. He had this gut feeling that told him something was not the same, that something was changing but he attributed it to, well... To how everything was in fact always changing. He didn't mind the life on the road, he loved touring, but there was stuff about their lifestyle that still got to him, especially when it came to tabloids writing stuff about him and fans sometimes also falling in that news cycle of "omg Harry's dating (literally every person he ever went out with) ..."

Zayn and Harry (and Liam and Niall and Louis) were tired, that was a fact. As much as they might have liked touring and releasing albums and being One Direction they needed some time off. On one random day that might have been like any other Zayn was resting, as he did often at that point, in his hotel room in some American city, when he heard a knock on his door and he knew it was Harry, because it was _still_ always Harry.

"Come on in", he said. The door opened, and Harry walked through it and dropped on the bed, besides him, without a word.

After a while of just them there on the bed looking at the ceiling without touching Zayn said "so... What's up", because it wasn't a normal silence, it didn't feel like Harry just wanted to rest close to Zayn as they used to do so much in the past, it was the kind of silence that was anticipating something.

"Um..." Harry started, "I think... That... We should think... About... Like... Having a break".

Zayn was probably the only one of them that had the patience to wait for Harry to formulate his words when he was like this (which unlike what most people think wasn't all the time), but that was weird... What was Harry even talking about.

So, Zayn took a breath and said, "a break from what, Harry?"

Harry looked at him and moved his arm, he didn't hold Zayn's hand but laid his arm in a way that it touched Zayn's arm and he could feel how the little hairs on their arms rubbed together.

"I mean... From the band, Zayn" Harry said as if it was very clear from the beginning.

"What?" Zayn asked again, because it really wasn't clear and because _what?_

Harry sighed, "I think it has been too much... I don't think... I don't think any of us is really enjoying this anymore... Is like when you want to sleep and they wake you up in the middle of the night because you have to re do something for the new album..." Then he looked at Zayn and said faster "and not just you, all of us!"

"Right" Zayn said, in part because he really didn't know what to say and in part because he agreed wholeheartedly, but he didn't know how to explain how much he agreed and why.

This time Harry turned over in bed to look fully to Zayn even if that meant they weren't touching anymore "I don't mean like... Just a physical exhaustion... It's also like... Creatively... You know?"

And the thing was that Zayn knew, especially because he almost never got to be part of the songs in a creative sense, sometimes he was, but not as much as he wanted and that was tiring too (in top of everything else).

"So..." Harry began again since Zayn wasn't saying anything, "I think... _We_... should tell the boys", Zayn could feel Harry's eyes on him practically burning him, "I don't think they truly see it like this yet... But they would if they took a step back... I think so..."

At that point Zayn cleared his throat "but Harry..." He began still looking at the ceiling "we have contracts, is not like we decide we are taking a break and that's it".

"I know" Harry answered "I've given it some thought". This time Harry really sounded like he knew what he wanted to say "we finish the tour for the new album and maybe then we can take some time to work on the fifth one as we should... Instead of doing everything on the road... And then we can decide if we want to tour it or what, like, we can have new contracts and whatever with different terms…".

"More time off" Zayn said.

"More creative input for all of us, a work less rushed" Harry answered.

Zayn nodded and finally looked at Harry with a smile (one of the big ones that Harry loved) "honestly that sounds great", and then Harry smiled too, all dimples "then we'll do it, right? We _will_ talk with the boys when we go back home to London, before the holidays, is that alright?"

"Yes, perfect".

And then Harry and his dimples rolled over again, this time fully on top of Zayn, as he had done thousands of times before (but not lately), put his arms on both sides of Zayn to hold himself up and looked him fully still smiling to an also smiling Zayn. Then he let his body fall fully on top on Zayn (as he always used to do), but when their bodies went completely one against the other Harry basically jumped back and stand up in one movement (which surprised Zayn even more because Harry managed to not end up on the floor).

Harry looked at Zayn with his eyes open very wide as if something was very wrong, but as if he couldn't find what it was and Zayn looked at Harry with a question in his eyes and a little and confused smile. Harry blinked a couple times and smiled again, just a little smile, almost shy.

"Right" Harry said, "that was what I wanted to tell you".

"It's ok", Zayn answered looking at Harry, a bit worried now for his sudden change in attitude.

Harry smiled again walking towards the door "I will explain it to them, after all is my idea... But... You agree with me, right? You got my back?"

"Of course, babe, _always_ " Zayn answered and gave Harry a big smile, which Harry returned, but his eyes were still more open than usual while he went through the door looking at Zayn all the time and gave him a little wave before leaving him as he had found him, resting, as he did often at that point, in his hotel room in some American city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!
> 
> I was actually going to start this collection with this instead of the plane one, but it went places... And then I wanted to write immediately a continuation about what's going to happen when they have that conversation with the other boys (spoiler alert: it didn't go well). So, that will be coming, hopefully, next week.
> 
> English is not my native language, if you read something that doesn't make sense please tell me so I can correct it.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and for leaving more comments. xx. A


End file.
